She Will be Loved
by Sweet Demon Slayer
Summary: One-shot! Gippal x Rikku! Songfic to, "She will be loved" by Maroon 5. Gippal and Rikku talk about love and memories.. RR!


Hi everyone! Guess who I haveeeee?  
  
Gippal: (stumbles in) ;; Oh COME ON! I was just in the middle of a conversation with Cid's little girl!  
  
Oopsies. Well..this is better! It's a story about you two! Voot!  
  
Gippal: (coughs) Aren't you forgeting something?  
  
(glares) Gippal, don't do it!  
  
Gippal: (rolls eyes) She doesn't own us or Final Fantasy X-2! Nor does she own, "She will be loved" by Maroon 5. (sticks tongue out at SDS)  
  
Voot! It's on!! (the two start to fight...Gippal obviously winning)  
  
((To Dance on Water))  
  
((((At Moonflow))))  
  
(Beauty queen of only eighteen...  
  
She had some trouble with herself...  
  
He was always there to help her..  
  
She always belonged to someone else...)  
  
Gippal stared at the sweet Al Bhed girl in front of him, who had not yet acknowledged him. Her back was facing him and she was squatting comfortably watching pyreflies.  
  
'How is she the only female member of the Gullwings to not have someone?' he pondered, scratching his chin. 'I mean...she's definitley the most gorgeous, the most upbeat..and as odd as it sounds...she's the brains, too...she not only helped defeat Vegnagun but Sin as well...Plus, she's probably the best female machina expert in the Universe..oh, and she IS the leader of the Al Bhed's daughter...what man wouldn't want her?' he thought as he still gazed at the girl.  
  
He found himself in love the youngest member of the Gullwings a while back, when the Gullwings first saw him at Djose.  
  
("Well well... if it isn't Cid's girl. How you've been?") he remembered himself saying. He was quite shocked to see her, but happy nontheless. He chuckled.  
  
Rikku whirled around. "Hmm? Oh! Hey Gippal!" she said, smiling brightly at him.  
  
He found himself smiling genuinely at her for a few seconds, but he quickly returned it to his trademark smirk. "Nothing much. How about you, Cid's girl?" he inquired, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Gippal," she groaned. "Tuh'd cdynd! So hysa ec Rikku! R-I-K-K-U!" she protested, giving him a light shove. She turned back to face to water.  
  
Gippal smirked. "Alright, I gotcha Riko." he supressed a laugh as he saw her face turn red out of the corner of his eye.  
  
(I drove for miles and miles,  
  
And wound up at your door..  
  
I've had you so many times but somehow,  
  
I want more...)  
  
Rikku rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but giggle. "Gippal.." she started nervously, drawing imaginary shapes in the water with her right index finger.  
  
Gippal turned his head to look at her. "Hmm?"  
  
"D...Do you think there's someone out there? I mean...for me."  
  
Gippal blinked. "Why the sudden question?" he inquired curiously.  
  
"Well..I...you know...I mean...It's like, Yuna's got Tidus, right? And Paine has Baralai. Oh poopie! Even Leblanc has Nooj! I'm the only girl of Y,R,P to not have someone! My own enemy got someone before me!!" Rikku protested before sighing. "I guess..I'm too childish for anyone to like." she said, her voice growing quiet. She smiled sadly at Gippal. It wasn't the same cheerful smile that Gippal was used to. It was like..a broken smile..  
  
"Rikku, do you remember when you were 5 and I was 6?" the man suddenly inquired, running his hand through his golden blonde hair, which he did when he was nervous, or deep in thought.  
  
(I don't mind spending everyday,  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain..  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile,  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile..  
  
And she will be loved...  
  
And she will be loved...  
  
Tap on my window, knock on my door,  
  
I want to make you feel beautiful,  
  
I know I tend to get so insecure,  
  
It doesn't matter anymore...)  
  
Rikku rose an eyebrow. "Oayr...fro?" she turned to look at her companion.  
  
"Eh...well...do you remember you saw Brother chasing after that kid Zuao?"  
  
Rikku giggled. "Do I?" she stood up from her squatting position. She raised her arms above her head and flung them around, making the little white bows on her arm sleeve shake violently. [A/N: She's wearing her Theif outfit.]  
  
Gippal raised an eyebrow as he watched the girl hop around, doing a sort of dance. "It was kind of funny, but I felt really bad for Zuao! I remember it like it was yesterday...me coming home from playing around in the sand...you running over to me, going, "Cid's girl! Brother ec lrycehk Wiyu fedr y RIKA cdelg!!" and me, tripping over everything before I could even reach Brother...say, weren't there more boys?" Rikku inquired.  
  
Gippal laughed. "Yeah. Cid's gi--Rikku, do you know why he was beating them up?" he suddenly asked as she sat down, her legs spread apart.  
  
The daughter of Cid pondered this for a moment. "Er..no..." She had forgotten to ask about it..  
  
"Because," he turned his head to look at her. "All those boys liked you back then. You know that? I was even friends with some of them, and they'd always go, 'Rikku's so pretty' or 'Rikku's too smart!'. And..." he inhaled sharply before mustering upall his courage. "I used to like you then." he confessed, looking up at the sky as a tint of red appeared in his cheeks. "Rikku, I know life's not easy or all unicorns and stuff...but you will be loved." he said reassuringly, patting his friend on the shoulder.  
  
(It's not always rainbows and butterflies,  
  
It's compromise that moves us along,  
  
My heart is full and my door's always open,  
  
You can come anytime you want...  
  
I don't mind spending everyday..  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh!  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile..  
  
And she will be loved,  
  
And she will be loved,  
  
And she will be loved,  
  
And she will be loved...)  
  
Rikku felt a smile tugging at the curves of her lips. "Gippal...Oui lyh pa cu cfaad frah oui'na hud yldehk mega y zang...dryhgc..." she said, smiling broadly at him.  
  
'There it is,' Gippal thought, seeing the smile he loved once again. He laughed. "I'm not always a jerk!" he protested, pushing her lightly.  
  
She almost stumbled into the water. She caught her balance gracefully. "Heeeey!" she pouted before playfully punching him.  
  
Gippal chuckled as he watched her sit down once again.  
  
Rikku sighed. "Gippal...did you really like me then?"  
  
Gippal turned red and laughed. "Yeah."  
  
Rikku blushed. "It's weird..cuz I actually liked you then too." she admitted, looking up at the sky like he did earlier.  
  
(I know where you hide,  
  
Alone in your car..  
  
Know all of the things that make you who you are,  
  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all...  
  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls,  
  
Tap on my window, knock on my door,  
  
I want to make you feel beautiful..)  
  
Gippal's eyes widened as he peered at her. "You did?!" he gaped.  
  
Rikku giggled slightly, a pink flush across her cheeks. "Yeah."  
  
"Well..." Gippal smiled, laying down on the ground and putting his hands behind his head. "What could have been, huh."  
  
Rikku rose an eyebrow. "Gippal..Fryd luimt ryja paah TET palusa, nasaspan frah E fyc 15 yht oui fana 16?" she asked. She was going to smack him good if he didn't remember.  
  
She didn't just use to like Gippal..she still did. But as she said to Yuna, "I SO don't like him! Even if I did-which I don't- what would be the chance of him liking me back?" she sighed. She loved his sun blonde hair and how he always ran his hair through it. It would always make her knees give in. She loved that arrogant smirk. She loved...  
  
Him in general.  
  
"How could I not?" Gippal asked, looking over to her.  
  
Rikku blinked. "Huh? You remember?"  
  
"Of course." he laughed. "It was some of the best times of my life.."  
  
Rikku smiled lightly at him. "Yeah...same here..."  
  
"Why'd we break up anyway?" Gippal inquired, staring back at the sky with a confused look.  
  
"Crimson Squad." was Rikku's immediate answer as she laid down, her hands behind her head.  
  
"...Oh."  
  
(I don't mind spending every day,  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain,  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile..  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile,  
  
And she will be loved,  
  
And she will be loved,  
  
And she will be loved,  
  
And she will be loved...)  
  
Gippal inhaled sharply. 'This is it,' he thought. 'I'm done with these games..I'm going to tell her.' he said, feeling a great amount of courage rush into him. 'But what if I lose her...'  
  
'No more what ifs!' another thought butted in. 'Tell her! She might feel the same.'  
  
Rikku smiled lightly at the sky. "Gippal..what could we have been, you know? How long do you think we would have lasted?"  
  
"Rikku...you were the only girl I actually felt for, you know?"  
  
Rikku was taken back by the comment. She blinked. "What??"  
  
"Yeah." he answered.  
  
"Uh...wow. I mean...er...wow."   
  
Gippal rose an eyebrow at her before turning to gaze into her emerald pools. "Rikku...umm...listen.." he sighed. "I uh...kinda...wanna start the relationship again."  
  
Rikku stared at him.  
  
'Should I? What have I got to lose?' she thought before smiling.  
  
(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye,  
  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye...  
  
I don't mind spending everyday,  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain...)  
  
"I agree."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye...)  
  
"I said, 'I agree'! Geez! Oui tayv pyspuu cdelg. " Rikku giggled.  
  
Gippal blinked. "What? Deaf bamboo stick? Uh, right." he laughed. "So..." he grasped her hand.  
  
"Yeah." she said with a smile. "Gippal...E'ja seccat uin namydeuhcreb.." she murmured, rolling towards him.  
  
He smiled at her. "You're not the only one, Cid's girl. You're not the only one."  
  
(((())))  
  
AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! I actually like this! Yay! I'm getting better at writing! ..Erf..I tink. oo  
  
Gippal: (sobbing) That (boohoo) was so (wah) good!! (sob)  
  
...OO...  
  
Gippal: (glares at SDS and the reviewers) Don't (wahhh) look (wail) at me!!   
  
Aww...Here you go, lad. Read this card to Rikku when you meet her.  
  
Gippal: (BOOHOO) Okay... (sniffs and goes off to meet Rikku)  
  
((To Rikku and Gippal))  
  
Gippal: (reads card) Rikku, you are the love of my life, I'm attracted to you like a mosquito is to flesh??   
  
Rikku: o.O (kisses him anyway) RR please! 


End file.
